


November

by pauraque



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The frustration of a novelist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November

"And let me assure you, gentlemen," Spender snapped, leaning forward to stub out his cigarette in the glass ashtray on the polished mahogany coffee table, "that mistakes of this kind would never be tolerated in an operative of mine."

He pushed up from the velvet sofa and stalked out of the shadowy meeting room, only just stopping himself from slamming the door shut behind him. Like a petulant child. He drew a breath and calmed himself, and paused to listen. The fools— they were talking in his absence.

"...every year around this time, he just becomes intractable—"

"It might be the holidays..."

The holidays. As if he could be touched by something so maudlin as a lonely Thanksgiving. As Spender padded down the darkened hallway towards the elevator, he thought about his typewriter, and how many days were left until November, and how many words he had to go before he got to fifty thousand.


End file.
